Locked In A Broom Cupboard
by likeadiamond
Summary: A prompt from celestialscribe. Lorcan Scamander and Albus Severus Potter are locked in a broom cupboard together.


Locked In A Broom Cupboard

"Will these old school brooms do?"

Albus Severus Potter and Lorcan Scamander had decided to play Quidditch, as they both had a free period that afternoon. Lorcan lacked a broomstick though, and although Albus had the latest Firebolt from his parents, he felt as if that would be a very unfair advantage over Lorcan, so he decided they would both use school brooms.

"I swear, these broomsticks haven't been updated in about one hundred years," Lorcan said, picking one up and looking at it doubtfully. This made Albus smile. He knew Lorcan knew nothing of Quidditch apart from what he himself had told him, and didn't even really have an interest in it, but was trying to make conversation.

"James said that, too," Albus said, rolling his eyes, thinking of his older brother. James Sirius was in his seventh year now. Although Albus loved him, he and James didn't see eye to eye on everything, apart from their love of Quidditch. Albus felt that sometimes James was slightly boastful and arrogant, and it annoyed him. Just recently, James had laughed at Albus when he revealed he had never kissed a girl.  
>"I must have kissed every girl in seventh year!" James said proudly. Albus didn't doubt him. But he was secretly glad he hadn't kissed anyone yet, he wanted it to be special.<p>

Suddenly, there was a creaking sound, then the banging of a door closing. Albus looked at the door to the broom cupboard, and it was shut tight. Lorcan went over and started trying to open it, and even got out his wand, and spent several minutes trying.

"Someone must have enchanted the door. Alohamora won't work," Lorcan sighed, turning round to face Albus.

"Why would someone do that, though?" Albus mused. "In fact, WHO would do that? Do you think it was just random? Or someone we know?"

Lorcan shrugged his shoulders slowly. He was quite a perculiar sight, to Albus at least. He was wearing a white shirt, with his Ravenclaw tie fastened loosely. Over the tie hung a butterbeer cork necklace. Albus was used to this by now though, and his father had told him all about his wonderful friend Luna who had helped him through a lot of hard times throughout his Hogwarts years. Albus had been able to identify Luna's two sons the minute he laid eyes on them, which was during the sorting ceremony when he was in his second year. They were both very eccentric, although Albus noted that one of the twins - who he later found out was Lysander - was a bit more reserved. Albus had had difficulty making a friendship with Lysander because he just didn't talk much, and when he did, Albus didn't really understand him, as he seemed to be in a dream like state, talking to himself. Lorcan had been much easier to get to know, and Albus felt like he could even call him one of his best friends. Albus also noticed that behind his sometimes crazier exterior, Lorcan was quite beautiful. He had bright blue eyes, and blonde hair that sometimes flopped over his face. Of course, Lysander was identical to his twin, but Albus just didn't look at him the same way he looked at Lorcan. He supposed it was more to do with personality than looks, however.  
>Albus suddenly snapped out of his memories and noticed that Lorcan was getting closer to him. This made his heart beat, and he instinctively felt the need to back away, but he could not due to the little amount of space in the broom cupboard.<p>

"Do you remember when I told you I liked your eyes?" Lorcan said, his face close to Albus'.

"Yeah.. kind of.." Albus replied. This was kind of a lie. He DID remember when Lorcan had said he had nice eyes. It was just a few months ago, at the start of the new school year. Lorcan had said it so matter-of-factly, like it didn't really mean anything, but it had made Albus' heart race, and he had remembered it ever since.

"I wasn't lying. Our - mine and Lysander's - mum told me your dad has really green eyes too. She said she could see the pain behind them, and she could almost see what he was thinking. I can see what you're thinking, Al."

"C-can you?" Albus stuttered, feeling quite nervous. He bit his lip. He could feel Lorcan's breath on his face, and this made him realise how close they were to each other.

"Yep," Lorcan said, his own bright blue eyes twinkling. He leaned in even closer, and gave Albus the lightest kiss. Albus closed his eyes, and even though the kiss only lasted seconds, he felt like his heart was going to explode, and he swore he felt an eternity of happiness in those few moments.


End file.
